


Tacos In The Library

by dream_vs_nightmare



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Belle x Hook ftw, Captain Beauty, Captain Beauty af, F/M, Hooked Beauty, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dream_vs_nightmare/pseuds/dream_vs_nightmare
Summary: Belle and Killian have been seeing each other for a few weeks and haven't exactly made it public yet. And then Henry nearly catches them making ~tacos~ in the library.





	Tacos In The Library

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyo bitches, I'm back with a new crackship! As much as I absolutely haaate what the Once writers did to both Killian and Belle's personalities, I hella love the idea of an AU K x B ship. ;)
> 
> This fic's inspired by an RP I have going with a long-time writing partner, though I'd originally not meant to make it as uh...detailed ;) as this. But ah well. Enjoy it, Cookie! And any other Captain Beauty shippers out there, I know there has to be more than just us two. Right? ...Right?

They shouldn't be doing this. They _really_ shouldn't be doing this. Especially here. Especially when the library's open to the public. And especially when Belle should be working.

They'd been dating for some weeks now and the heat between them hadn't cooled yet. No, Killian thinks now that it'd only got _worse_ and he doesn't know how that's possible, given their very sudden and intense beginnings out on his ship all those weeks before. He'd flirted with her as he would any other woman, and she'd nearly flirted right back. She'd done better, she'd challenged his every assumption of her and proved that he didn't know her as well as he might've thought.

So they'd chatted on his ship long into the night, laying on the deck floor and looking up at the hundreds of shimmering stars above them. She'd ended up telling him of the pain of her divorce that had just recently been finalized after a year, and he in turn shared how his relationship with Emma had shattered beyond repair. It might've been cruel of him, but he confided in her just how grateful he was that he'd never married Emma, or even proposed to her. Not when he'd seen the way she had looked at Neal back in Neverland, not when he'd seen the way they embraced each other and the connection, the unspoken _love_ that still lay between them. Not when she'd cry on Graham's birthday and tell him it was nothing when he'd ask, or when he'd hear her and Henry talking about how they missed Neal. It...well, it _hurt_ that she couldn't be honest with him about those things, that she felt she couldn't be that vulnerable around him.

They'd had too much to drink that night together and Belle had said that she should leave. And Killian had to agree with her, as they both knew this was _not_ a good idea given their combined heartache and hurt. Then she'd kissed him, and it was like the world exploded - had just crushed herself to him and kissed him hard and deep and as rough as he'd wanted, as he'd needed.

The thought urges him on as he thrusts against her now, groaning against her neck as she moans for him and whispers, " _Killian!"_ in a way that tells him she's close.

They shouldn't be doing this, shouldn't be fucking each other hard and fast as she leans against one of the rolling library ladders. They shouldn't be doing this, making noise and letting out heated curses as both barrel towards their climax with reckless abandon. No, they really shouldn't be doing this and both of them know it. But Belle's proved almost as insatiable as he over the past few weeks, and he bloody loves it.

"That's it, love. That's it, be a good girl for your Captain now." He instructs before she kisses him deep and swallows every sound that leaves his lips.

" _Please,_ don't stop, don't stop--" Belle cries out against him in kind, crushing her body against his for more - more friction, more heat, more contact, more _everything_. It's delicious and heedy and he loves how vocal she is, how unabashed she can be in the pursuit of her own pleasure.

They're almost there, hurtling towards release and breath coming in ragged some minutes later when the sound of footsteps comes from somewhere behind them. _Shit._ They both quiet immediately and scramble to make themselves decent as Killian zips up his jeans and pulls himself away from Belle, and she tries to resume a normal position on the ladder, smoothing her skirt and finger-combing her hair.

Henry peaks around the aisle and says, "Oh, hi guys!" in a way only an eleven-year-old boy can, all smiles.

Then he scrunches up his face and asks, curious, "What are you doing together? My mom says you guys don't get along, so I'm just kinda confused."

And it's not like they can _tell_ _him,_ for Christ's sake. The boy's only eleven.

So taking a page from Snow White, Belle looks at Henry and says, in the calmest and most innocent tone she can manage,"I was-- trying to get a book off the top shelf and Killian was..."

But then she's smiling at the memory of their illicit affair and Killian adds (much like Charming had), "I was trying to assist the lass as I'm taller, see, and I've got more leverage."

_More like I've got more ways to pin her back against just about any surface I want and have my wicked way with her..._

He waves his hook about as if to prove the G-rated story he's given, and after a moment or two of mulling it over, Henry seems to accept this as a valid answer.

"So then does that mean you guys are friends now?"

They've twin smiles on their faces as they look to the boy, with Belle saying, "Yes, we are" at the same time Killian murmurs, "Something like that, anyway..." and she whacks him with a book on her cart, muttering, " _Killian!"_ just under her breath.

"Cool!" And Henry just grins at them, none the wiser, and remarks, "So you guys made tacos? In the library?!" His eyes go wide at the idea and then he pouts, "No fair, now I could totally go for a taco!"

Killian just meets Belle's ocean eyed gaze as they both try to stifle the worst of their laughter, a private smile on his lips as he agrees with the lad and Belle murmurs, "Ah, yes, Henry. ...Tacos. Mhm."

He scampers off to go find one or both of his mothers, yelling, "Mom, mom, can we get tacos for lunch?!"

They wait a good five minutes until he's gone and, trusting no one else will wander this far back into the stacks, Killian leans in close to his girlfriend once more and says in a low voice, "Now, Miss French, where were we again?"

The librarian just grins at him and says, "Well, Captain, I do believe you were helping me reach a certain history book just right up here."

He gives her a pirate's smirk as they re-position themselves on the ladder once more, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. "Ah, was that it then? Well then allow me..."

Killian digs his hook into the wooden shelf just above their heads, breath catching in his throat when he notices her giving him  _that_ look - something like love and lust and  _heat,_ need, all rolled into one. But he wants to take his time with her even so, wants to really drag things out now that they'd been so suddenly interrupted. So he moves his hand up her thigh at an agonizingly slow pace, building that familiar tension up and up and up between them again. And Belle unzips his jeans and guides him right where she wants him, needs him, and he's more than happy to let her lead as she so often does in these matters. Another sweet kiss, and then another, more heated  & messy this time, and then they're right back to where they started.

**Author's Note:**

> So there *was* a gif to go along with this whole oneshot, but Twitter's a douche and doesn't allow you to save those once they've been embedded in a tweet. Gah.
> 
> Well, anyway. That's how this little scene ends! I haven't written anything smutty in ages up until this point, so do lemme know whatcha think. ;)


End file.
